New Directions: The Next Generation
by ihartteenjesus
Summary: Every year the old glee club comes back to Lima with their kids to honor Finn Hudson. What happens when a series of unrelated events causes them all to pick up and move back to Lima? Can the New Directions be resurrected and come back stronger than ever before? SYOC! - CLOSED!
1. Info and Application

So I decided to go ahead and post some stuff for the SYOC. This will be the information on the parents and the application. If your application is accepted, you will be sent some follow up questions about your character. Here are the rules:

1. You may submit more than one character and for multiple families if you like.

2. I want characters that people can relate to. No Mary-Sues or Gary-Drews. (Meaning no flawless/perfect characters. No one is perfect.)

3. If your application is accepted, you will be sent some follow up questions. You'll need to answer them ASAP or I'll have to replace you with another applicant.

4. YOU MUST APPLY BY PRIVATE MESSAGE! Applications through review will _not_ be accepted. This means you must have an account so that I can send the follow up questions.

5. Put "Chewbacca ate my homework" somewhere in the message so I know you read the rules. _Applications without this will not be accepted._

Keep in mind that I do need males and would love to have some middle school age kids as well.

Also, it would be great if Noah & Rachel's kids had Jewish/Hebrew names but if not, it's ok.

**The application is at the bottom of the page.**

* * *

**Ships**

**Will & Emma Schuester:** Will is still a history teacher at McKinley and still in charge of the glee club. Emma got a master's degree in administration and is now the principal of McKinley. Both are very happy in their marriage and careers. They have two older kids: **1 girl (18) and 1 boy (15) [closed]. The boy was unexpected.**

**Brittany & Santana Lopez-Pierce:** Brittany left MIT after her first year a totally different person. She finally took down the walls she had built up to keep the real world out and her childhood in. She dropped out and moved to New York to pursue her real passion – dance. Armed with a Julliard education, she now co-owns a dance studio with Santana in New York. **They have two kids: Girl [closed], Girl [closed].  
**

**Kitty & Artie Abrams:** Kitty and Artie remained friends after Artie graduated and went to school in NY. After Kitty graduated high school, she went to visit him (and tour the campus at NYU) and sparks flew. They dated through Kitty's four years at NYU and later got married. Artie is a film director based in NY and Kitty is a bestselling author. **They have two kids: Boy [closed], Boy [closed].**

**Sam & Mercedes Evans:** Sam decided to take a gap year after high school and took a cross-country road trip to LA where he re-united with Mercedes. He was approached by a modeling talent scout at a mall while with Mercedes and later signed a contract with LA Models. He is now retired from modeling and works as an actor. Mercedes found a record label willing to take her for exactly who she is and has put out six platinum albums. **They have three kids: Girl [closed], Girl, Boy[closed].**

**Rachel Berry-Puckerman & Noah Puckerman: **Rachel has been living her dream in NY since graduating NYADA. She has enjoyed roles such as Elphaba (Wicked), Fanny Brice (Funny Girl), Maria (West Side Story), and Eva Peron (Evita). Puck moved up to NY to be closer to Beth. He and Shelby had a long conversation and she agreed to allow Puck to be part of Beth's life. Puck eventually decided to go to school, starting with a community college, and ended up a councilor to troubled boys at a boy's home in the city. Kurt and Rachel gave him a place to stay and they slowly fell in love. **They have three kids: Girl******** [closed]**, Boy [closed], Girl [closed].

**Joe & Quinn Hart: **Joe decided to form a band the summer before his senior year of high school. They played locally around Lima for a while, but after graduation they started playing in larger areas and ended up in NY. They played a few small shows in the city and Quinn, Rachel, Kurt, and Puck came to all of them. Eventually Joe and Quinn reconnected and Joe's music career took off. Quinn works for a big publishing agency and Joe is a talent scout for a big record company in NY. **They have four kids: Boy [closed], Girl [closed], Girl, Boy [closed]. **

**Mike & Tina Chang:** Tina moved out to LA after graduation to pursue her dream of acting. Mike was still in school and they decided to catch up over lunch one day. They almost immediately got back together and have been together since. They moved to NY after Brittany and Santana offered Mike a job at their dance studio. Tina became an acting coach. **They have three kids: Boy[closed], Girl[closed], Girl[closed].**

**Kurt & Blaine Hummel-Anderson: **Adam moved back to England after he graduated from NYADA leaving room for Blaine to swoop back in, and swoop he did. Kurt was resistant at first but after several long conversations, decided to give it another shot. Blaine never did anything so stupid as to cheat again and he and Kurt have had an amazing relationship. Kurt ended up realizing he really wanted to pursue fashion and after some convincing from Blaine and his dad, he left NYADA to work full time with Isabelle again. Blaine still went to NYADA and has a lucrative Broadway career. **They adopted two kids: Boy[closed], Girl [closed].**

**Jake & Marley Puckerman:** Jake got into Ohio State on a basketball scholarship. He played for them all through college and was eventually offered to play overseas for two years. He and Marley split up when he left to play in Japan, but kept in touch as friends. Meanwhile, Marley became the new guidance councilor at McKinley. When Jake returned, they decided to resume their relationship and later got married. **They have two kids: Girl [closed], Boy [closed].**

**Ryder & Sugar Lynn:** Ryder got a degree in business and was offered a position at Al Motta's company. Sugar was the secretary there and that's where they connected. Sugar had grown up a lot and wasn't as shallow as she had been before and she and Ryder hit it off. Eventually they got married and Ryder got a promotion. He is now directly under Al Motta. **He and Sugar have three kids: Boy[closed], Boy[closed], Girl [closed].**

**Nick & Jeff Sterling-Duvall:** Nick and Jeff finally made their relationship public their senior year. There was a rocky period after that where they went to different schools their freshman year of college. Nick transferred to Jeff's school and it paid off. Nick is a very desirable criminal lawyer and Jeff is the dean of Dalton Academy. **They have two kids: both girls [both closed].**

**Unique & Trent Nixon:** Unique and Trent went to the same college and became friends. Trent supported Unique through her transition to becoming a woman and admitted he had feelings for her. Several years later Unique married the sassy ex-Warbler. Unique is a music teacher at McKinley and Trent is a vocal coach. **They have one kid: either gender [closed].**

**Dave & Sebastian Karofsky-Smythe: **Dave went to NYU for sports management. Sebastian went to NYU for Business. They had a couple of classes together and because of their rocky past, Sebastian was hesitant to strike up a conversation. Eventually he did and as they got to know each other, Sebastian found himself falling for the bear cub he'd once ridiculed. Dave manages the Jets and Sebastian owns a French restaurant. **They have three kids: Boy[closed], Girl[closed], Girl[closed].**

* * *

**_Application_  
**

**Basics**

**Full Name (middle included):**

**Nickname(s)/Good:**

**Nickname(s)/Bad:**

**Gender:**

**Age/Birthday:**

**Pets:**

**Grade:**

**Personality (Detailed):**

**Flaws:**

**Quirks:  
Habits:**

**Appearance (Detailed):**

**Sexual Orientation:**

**Virgin? If no, how/when?:**

**Style:**

**Celebrity-Look-Alike (optional):**

**Vocal Range:**

**Instruments (optional):**

**Goals/Dreams:**

**Fears:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Other Talents:**

**Type of people they'd date (Detailed – looks & personality):**

**Type of people they'd be friends with (Detailed):**

**Catch Phrase(s):**

**Likes/Dislikes**

**Favorites:**

**Color –**

**Food –**

**Movie –**

**TV Show –**

**Book(s) –**

**Songs –**

**Least Favorites:**

**Color –**

**Food –**

**Movie –**

**TV Show –**

**Book –**

**Song –**

**Music**

**Celebrity-Sing-Alike:**

**Audition Song:**

**Other Songs:**

**Other Information**

**Story lines (3 – 5):**

**Clique (if any):**

**Medical Conditions (allergies, pre-existing conditions, learning disabilities, etc.):**

**Anything else?:**


	2. Update

**JUST AN UPDATE!**

I just wanted to give you all an update. I only have a few character left and I'm not too worried about them. When all of them are done (a few are in the works by myself and others) I will post the follow up questions in a chapter as well as each family with a few details. This could take a while as there are many OCs. I apologize, but it is what it is.

My hope is that this story will be successful and show a diverse range of characters, though many of the characters are similar. I will do my best to portray them well and will probably message each of you at some point to ask some questions about the character and make sure you're satisfied with how I'm writing them.

Keep in mind that I'm still working on Heart's Desire (my Santana/OC fic) and that I'm only one person. I'll update as often as possible and if something comes up where I won't be able to update for a certain amount of time, I'll be sure to inform you of that.

Thank you so much to all of you, who have applied and read all of this.


	3. Families & Questions

_**First of all, I would like to thank all of you for your patience. I know this process has taken a really long time and I've made a lot of mistakes/mix ups. So if you all could just take a moment, read through the info below, and respond to the questions at the bottom of the page, I'll have the first chapter cranked out ASAP.**_

_**I would also like to give a special shout out to Mrs. Cameron Mitchell who has been a huge help to me. Thank you so much.  
**_

* * *

**Families:**

**Schuester Family:**  
Will & Emma  
***Penny:** 18|straight|Looks like Holland Roden|Nerd|Sweet, sensitive, doesn't like too much attention, loves school, loves to talk (especially about comic books and electronics)|Wears a lot of comic book t's, colored skinny jeans, vests, and Clark Kent style glasses| She wants to be a Special Effects Designer

***Liam:** 15|straight|Geek/Nerd|Looks like Cameron Boyce|Down to earth, open and speaks his mind, keeps to himself, smart but keeps quiet in class|Wears band t's, slip on Vans, ripped jeans, and hoodies.

* * *

**Lopez-Pierce Family:**  
Santana & Brittany  
***Arielle:** 16|bisexual|Popular|Looks like Francia Raisa|Tough, passionate, stubborn, loyal, has a flair for the dramatic, honest, speaks her mind, smart, protective|Her style is edgy with Bohemian touches. She wears boots, skinny jeans, slit maxi skirts, crop tops, cut out tank tops, cropped leather jackets, denim waist jackets, etc.|Wants to go to Julliard.

***Aria:** 14|straight|Loner|Looks like Selena Gomez|Loner, rebel, sarcastic, actively tries to annoy anyone she dislikes, outspoken, free spirit, brutally honest|She wears sold dark colored tops with blue or grey skinny jeans|Wants to be a Radio DJ, Real DJ, or a writer.

* * *

**Abrams Family:  
**Artie & Kitty  
***Xavier:** 16|straight|Band Geek/Nerd|Looks like Nicholas Hoult|Very confident but totally gullible, tries to see the best in everyone, stands up for people being bullied, friendly, fiercely loyal, oddly competitive|He wears dress shirts or t's and jeans|Wants to either be an actor or screen writer.

***Xander:** 14|straight|Jock|Looks like James Maslow|Strong and silent type, stands up for people being bullied, he's very honorable, has a great sense of humor, dependable, helpful, great listener, doesn't anger easily, observant|Wears v-necks, t-shirts, skinny jeans, beanies, converses, leather jackets, cardigans, Nike Air Prestige 3 shoes|Hasn't figured out what he wants to be.

* * *

**Evans Family:**  
Sam & Mercedes  
***Josh:** 18|straight|No clique|Short dark spiky hair, straight white teeth, slightly pointed ears, 5'11", big feet, average weight|Laid back, kind, helpful, smart, protective|Casual style, simple button ups and jeans, usually wears a hat|Wants to be a graphic designer.

***Emily:** 16|straight|Mean girls|Looks like Ally Brooke from Fifth Harmony|Easily frustrated, sassy, doesn't like to be seen as weak, a little insecure|Wears button downs with a cami underneath, wife beater with a leather jacket, black skinny jeans, fedoras, studded or wedged sneakers|Wants to be a singer.

***Sophia:** |15|straight|Cheerleader|Looks like Kat Graham|Social, charming, flirtatious, fun loving, friendly, outgoing|Her style is fun and flirty, she likes tight skirts/dresses|Wants to be a professional gymnast.

* * *

**Puckerman Family:**  
Rachel & Noah  
***Eliza:** 17|straight|No clique|Looks like Hailee Steinfield|Sarcastic, witty, promiscuous, flirty, comes off as cruel but when you get to know her she has her own way of showing she cares, struggles to show emotions, defensive, seems cocky but is insecure, headstrong, determined, protective of those she loves|Wears tight dresses, short skirts, dark washed skinny jeans, tank tops that show a bit of skin, leather jackets, and some form of flower somewhere in her outfit|Wants to move to LA.

***Aaron:** 16|straight|Skaters/Jocks|6'0", lean but muscular, dark brown hair buzzed short, strong jaw line with Rachel's nose, always bruised and scraped from skate injuries, has a scar on his right shoulder and one on his right calf from separate incidents|Has a casual style. Wears jeans, t-shirts, and sneakers|Wants to do something that challenges him (maybe skateboarding).

***Leah:** 14|Rebels/Skanks|Looks like Michelle Trachtenberg|Feisty, easily provoked, ambitious, passionate, prefers to keep to herself, doesn't let people get too close, rough around the edges with a heart of gold|Wears dark denim, leather vests/pants, short denim skirts with ripped black fishnets layered over black pantyhose, leather jacket, black motorcycle boots|Wants to be a doctor.

* * *

**Hart Family:**  
Joe & Quinn  
***Jayden:** 17|straight|Jock|Looks like Jake Miller|Loyal, intelligent, comes off as arrogant and self-centered, patient, good under pressure, supportive, charming, noble, responsible|Wears graphic t's, polos, cardigans, blazers, skinny jeans, beanies, Sperry's, Converses, Nikes, always wears a cross necklace and a ring on his right hand|He wants to earn a soccer scholarship.

***Orion:** 16|straight|No clique|Looks like Christopher Drew|Uses humor to get through any bad emotion, friendly, helpful, doesn't try to get attention, insecure about being adopted|His style is Scene|Wants to settle down and have a normal life.

***Angela:** 15|bisexual|Cheerleader|Looks like Caroline Sunshine|Caring, laid-back, goofball, nice to everyone, protective, fun loving, smart, but has moments where her insecurities get the best of her|Cute/girly style. Wears baby doll tops and skinny jeans, dresses, flats, sometimes heels|Either wants to be a writer or a singer.

***Maya:** 13|straight|Gleek|Looks like Lily Collins|Kind, happy, loyal, peacemaker, independent, stubborn|Her style is girly with vintage rock touches|Wants to be a writer.

* * *

**Chang Family:**  
Mike & Tina  
***Charlie:** 16|Pansexual|No clique|Looks like Cheesa Laureta|Tough, ballsy, not always easy to get along with, combative, hostile, does not like to show weakness, anti-social, detached, realistic, pessimistic, snarky|Wears dark jeans, plaid shirts, band t's, combat boots|Would like to stop pushing people away and express true gender identity.

***Mackenzie:** 15|bisexual|Gleek|Looks like Malise Jow|Selfless, friendly, outspoken, energetic, funny, perfectionist, lively|Her style is usually girly with dresses, cute flowy tops, and skirts. She wears cardigans, Doc Martens, Oxfords, or Converses|Wants to be a singer.

***Lynn**: 13|bisexual|No clique|Looks like Jung Hana|Short-tempered, reckless, pig-headed, challenges authority, respects those who help others|Urban hip-hop style|Wants to be a professional dancer.

* * *

**Hummel-Anderson Family:**  
Kurt & Blaine  
***Trevor:** 17|straight|No clique|5'8", lean, slightly muscular, olive skin tone (lighter Hispanic), short curly hair (naturally dark brown but recently dyed maroon), dark brown (almost black) eyes, thick arched eyebrows, oval face with slightly prominent cheek bones, he has a short medium sized nose with a slight upturn, full but not large lips|Hard worker, perfectionist, honest, serious, stands up to bullies, sarcastic, dry sense of humor, loyal, disorganized, a leader|Has a very laid back casual style. Tends to wear t-shirts and jeans or board shorts, v-necks, and beanies|Wants to be a writer.

-**Elliana:** 15|straight|No clique|Bright blue eyes, light skin, long wavy red hair to the middle of her back, round face, dimples, slight "butt chin", 5'4", petite build|Optimistic, puts others before herself, good at reading others, enjoys playing matchmaker, strong willed, friendly, protective, strong, determined|Wears skinny jeans, sweaters, leather jacket, boots or converses, dresses, cardigans|She wants to win an oscar and write a novel.

* * *

**Puckerman Family:**  
Jake & Marley  
***Kia:** 15|straight|No clique|5'4", petite, tan skin, hazel eyes, long dark hair, oval shaped face, small but full lips|Very imaginative, very caring towards her friends, bright but naive, doesn't like disrespect but won't/can't stand up for herself|Wears t-shirts with sayings on them and geometric tights that match her shoes/shirt|Wants to be a singer.

***Zachariah:** 13|straight|Artsy|Looks like Jake T. Austin|Hyper, great sense of humor, loud, makes himself heard, doesn't party, artistic, likes to talk about the world he sees|Wears v-necks and t-shirts with cargo shorts or jeans, beanies, Jordans|He wants to open a gallery of his photography.

* * *

**Lynn Family:**  
Ryder & Sugar  
***Robby:** 17|bisexual|Jock|Looks like Liam Hemsworth|Loyal, gets jealous easily, confident, competitive, protective, bottles feelings, caring, understanding, empathetic, compassionate, sometimes moody|Wears polos, button ups, skinny jeans, blazers, cardigans, Nikes, Vans|Wants a football scholarship to NYU.

***Ava:** 16|straight|Jock|Looks like Emma Watson|Introverted, cares about her reputation (but isn't a bully/snob), people pleaser, clumsy, competitive runner|She likes to wear what's trendy and in style (skinny jeans, cute tops, dresses)|Wants to finish a marathon.

***Elijah:** 15|straight|No clique|Looks like Freddie Highmore|Confident but not cocky, can come off as shy in some social situations, easygoing, doesn't take much seriously, quiet, caring, shoulder to cry on, good listener, forgives easily, sees the good in everyone, trusts easily, peacemaker, lighthearted|Wears vests, button ups, jeans, thick rimmed black glasses|Wants to be a singer.

* * *

**Sterling-Duvall Family:**  
Jeff & Nick  
***Shea:** 17|straight|No clique|Looks like Emma Roberts|Sarcastic, blunt, quick to anger, likes to create drama, sly, serious|Her style is casual/comfortable|Wants to own and run a large corporation or join the military.

***Jade:** 17|lesbian|No clique|Emma Roberts|Sarcastic, blunt, quick to anger, likes to create drama, playful, flirtatious|Her style is preppy|Wants to be an astrologist.

* * *

**Nixon Family:**  
Trent & Unique  
***Shay:** 15|Track team|Looks like Sarah Gadon|Reserved, witty, intelligent, cunning, stubborn, loyal, sarcastic, easily offended|She wears jeans, band t's, converses, hoodies, sweaters, shorts|Wants to be famous, especially for writing.

* * *

**Karofsky-Smythe Family:**  
Dave & Sebastian  
***Harrison:** 17|straight|Jock|Looks like Cody Allen Christian|Sweet, kind, gentleman, protective, hard working, lovable, goofball, can be self conscious, a leader, tends to plan ahead|Wears button ups, polos, cardigans, sweaters, skinny jeans, tight khakis, Vans, sometimes bow ties, Native American patterns|Wants to be a therapist.

***Stella:** 15|straight|Popular|Looks like Kristen Bell with light brown hair & brown eyes|Emotional, passionate, demanding, excitable, impulsive, outspoken, self-centered, spoiled, cocky|She wears a lot of pink, dresses, flats, heels, whatever is trendy|Wants to be a fashion designer.

***Macy:** 13|No clique|Looks like Abigail Breslin|Open minded, generous, quiet, wise beyond her years, sticks up for other people, funny, smart, eccentric|Wears jeans, shorts, t-shirts, Converses|She wants to score movies.

* * *

**OCs:**

**Frankie Santiago: **17|lesbian|Looks like Jenna Anne with straight hair|Snarky, cocky, sarcastic, short-tempered, protective, athletic, passionate, strong|Wears flatcaps, aviator sunglasses, skinny jeans, combat boots, high top sneakers, leather jackets, fingerless gloves, beanies, comic book t's|Wants to win the national MMA title.**  
**

**Ethan Rookwood: **16|straight|Popular|Looks like Garrett Clayton|Goofy, effortlessly cool, understanding, helpful, sweet, classy, clever, protective, playful, funny|Wears tight shirts (band t's, plaid button downs, polos, v-necks), leather jackets and hoodies, skinny jeans, cargo shorts, Vans, Converses|Wants to be on Broadway.

* * *

**FOLLOW UP QUESTIONS!:**

**1. What is the character's relationship to their family?**

**2. Based on the information given, out of the characters listed above, who would your character be friends with?**

**3. Based on the information given, out of the characters listed above, who would your character dislike?**

**4. Based on the information given, out of the characters listed in above, who would your character have a crush on?**

**5. Who does your character look up to/idolize?**

**6. Does your character have any hobbies? If so, what are they?**

**7. If you had to describe your character in three words, what would they be?**

**8. If you had to describe your character in one sentence, what would it be?**

**9. List any clubs/sports/organizations your character would join or be interested in.**

**10. What kind of music genre(s) does your character enjoy the most?**

**11. Are there any specific music lessons/themes you would like to see in the story? If so, please list them here.**

**12. List 1 - 3 things your character likes about themselves.**

**13. List at least 1 thing your character would change about themselves.**

**14. Does your character have a car? If so, describe it.**

**15. Does your character have an guilty pleasure (musical or otherwise)? If so, what are they?**


	4. Intro

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any songs performed in this story. This is purely a work of fiction.

* * *

**Beth**

"What do you need me to do?"

I was curling Eliza's hair when my dad informed me that he'd finished setting up the tables and chairs.

"I need you and Mason to help Dex and Pop with the streamers."

"That's gonna take four people?"

"Dad, two people per streamer. It'll go a lot faster if you stand on one end and Mason stands on the other and you tape together."

Dad sighed and turned around.

"Come on, Mase. Let's do this."

I finished curling Eliza's hair and sprayed it liberally with hair spray.

"What kind of make up do you want?" I asked, placing the finishing touch (a rose clip) on the right side of her hair.

"Dramatic. I want smoky eyes. I want to look sexy."

"I'm not sure dad would really..."

"He'll get over it. He always does."

I started in on her make up as my mom, Leah, and Rachel came in with the cake and cupcakes.

"I told you we should have brought Mase's wagon," Leah complained.

Huffing, she set a huge box of cupcakes on the wrong table.

"Leah, those go on that long table in the back," I said.

"You move 'em, then. I'm done with it."

"Leah, don't be rude to your sister," Rachel scolded.

I smiled and shook my head as Leah rolled her eyes.

* * *

The party was coming together. Only an hour left until the guests arrived and I was still trying to finish Rachel's make up.

"Okay, if you're not currently waiting to have your hair and make up done you need to be getting dressed!" I called.

My mom and Eliza were already in their party dresses and most of the guys had already changed. My real challenge would be getting Mason and Leah into party appropriate clothing.

"That means you, Mase!"

"But..."

"Aaron Mason Puckerman, I will hear no protests. Get into that bathroom and put on your suit!" Rachel told him firmly.

"This sucks," he grumbled on his way to the men's room.

I finished Rachel and motioned for Leah to sit down.

"I don't need my hair and make up done," she protested.

"Yes you do. I'm going to be nice and offer you one chance to tell me what you want. You blow it, I do what I want."

I had been dying to do a make over on Leah for ages. She was really a beautiful girl, she just chose not to show it.

She sighed and crossed her arms.

"Tick tock. Party starts in 45 minutes."

"Fine. Do that braid bun thing you did on Arielle when she had that dance recital in May."

I got to work. It would take a while and I would still need to do her make up.

"So, why'd you pick this particular hair style?" I asked casually as I braided Leah's dark brown hair.

"I figured it wouldn't take that long and it looked okay on Arielle."

"Just okay?" I asked, pretending to sound hurt.

She rolled her eyes.

When I finished her hair, I turned to my make up box.

"Eliza went for a sexy make up look."

"You mean slutty."

I ignored that.

"What would _you_ like?"

She sighed.

"I don't know, Beth. You know I don't know anything about this girly crap."

"It's fine. I'll handle it."

I went heavy on the eyeliner and mascara like she wore on a daily basis anyway. Then I used gold eyeshadow to bring out the flecks of gold in her hazel eyes. By the time I finished, it was 5:04 PM and the party was set to start at 5:00.

"Come on, let's hurry and get you in your dress."

* * *

I changed in the stall next to Leah.

"Are you excited?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"I hate parties," she replied.

"But this is one last big thing before..."

"Before I'm stuck in a shithole town for God knows how long," she interjected.

I frowned.

"And this dress is stupid."

I hadn't picked it out, Rachel had. It was sleeveless and dark blue with a sweet heart neckline and ruffle skirt.

Leah and I came out of the stalls at the same time.

"Your shoes are over there," I said, nodding to a pair of velvety black platform pumps.

"Ugh."

I, myself, wore a knee length, sleeveless black dress with a sweetheart neckline and a nude colored bow at the side, which I paired with a simple pair of black pumps.

"Kurt, Blaine, Trevor, and Ellie are here," Eliza said, poking her head around the corner.

She smirked at Leah.

"Oh my God. You look like a girl!" she exclaimed mockingly.

"I will punch you in the throat if you don't remove yourself from the vicinity," Leah threatened, touching the silver Star-Of-David necklace she never left the house without.

She stepped into the doorway.

"You talk a big game," she spat.

"Fuck off, Mt. Chesticles," Leah hissed.

"Jealous?"

"Guys, come on, stop. We'll be out in a minute, Eliza."

She shrugged, the red roses on the white skirt of her dress blurring as she spun around. I waited until the click of her heels was gone before I put a hand on Leah's shoulder.

"You gotta learn when to let some things go," I told her gently.

She jerked away and left the restroom without a word.

* * *

"This party is gorgeous!" Kurt exclaimed, hugging me.

"Thanks."

"Did you come up with all this yourself?" Blaine asked.

"Nah, my mom and Rachel helped out a lot."

"Well, bravo. It's fabulous."

"Thank you."

As they went to talk to Rachel, I watched as other guests strolled in with their kids.

Brittany waved as Santana hugged my dad. Sebastian and Dave entered the conversation with Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine. Kitty rolled Artie in after Xavier and Xander.

It was like one huge family. All of these people were like my aunts and uncles, their kids like my cousins. I'm sure it's not how my mom initially pictured our lives, but I couldn't see it any other way. Even when Quinn walked in with Joe and their pack of kids, I was happy. Quinn and I may have a strained and weird relationship, but she was still family.

* * *

"Great party."

I turn around to see Quinn behind me. I smiled.

"Thanks, I'm glad you think so."

"Aren't you going to miss Puck?"

I nodded.

"And Rachel. And Eliza, Mason, and Leah."

"Well, we haven't really told many people yet, but Joe and I are moving back to Lima as well."

This actually shocked me.

"What? Why?"

"Well, Joe's dad has been really sick lately and we decided it was best for us to be a family in Lima, so he could tend to his dad."

"Wow. I'm sorry to hear that. Have you talked to the kids yet?"

Quinn nodded.

"They understand, I think. They're bummed, but we've promised to come back to New York as often as possible."

"What are you doing about jobs?"

"Joe and I bought a bookstore."

"You bought a bookstore?"

"Well, it's a used bookstore, but it's a pretty popular one."

"Why a bookstore?"

"Well, the original owner's wife passed away and it was really more for her than for him and he wanted to sell. I've been a publisher for years now, it seems silly to do something that doesn't involve books."

"Wow, well congratulations and good luck to you in Lima."

Quinn smiled and hugged me.

* * *

**So this was just the intro! I'll be working on the first chapter (probably with changing POVs) soon. Thank you for reading.**


	5. The Goodbye Party

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any songs performed in this story. This is purely a work of fiction.

**A/N:** Just wanted to let everyone know that I'm working on the next chapter but I'm not sure if it'll be done by the weekend (I'm trying!). I won't be able to work on it this weekend because I'm going out of town to see my parents for my dad's birthday.

* * *

**Eliza**

"Can I get you a drink?" Luke Gadsbury asked to my right.

"How about a cupcake?" his brother Nathan asked at my left.

"You look tired. Why don't we sit down," their brother Owen suggested.

The Gadsbury triplets were seniors and I had made out with all three of them, now they won't leave me alone.

"Take a break, boys."

Uncle Blaine was setting up a mic on the makeshift stage that Beth's stepdad and her boyfriend Dexter had built. It was in no way a Berry-Puckerman party without karaoke. I stepped forward, leaving the brothers Gadsbury behind.

"Testing. Testing. Hi everyone! For those of you who don't know, I'm Blaine Hummel-Anderson. As you all know, this is a going away bash for Rachel and Puck and their family. But there's something else you should know. Rachel, Puck, you're not alone. Kurt and I are relocating as well!"

My mom's jaw dropped and she started clapping and jumping up and down.

"As a matter of fact...Raise your hand if you're moving to Lima."

Santana, Brittany, Artie, Kitty, Quinn, Joe, Mike, Tina, Dave, and Sebastian all raised their hands. My mom actually started crying.

"I don't understand!" she called.

I didn't either.

"Okay, first of all, did you really think we were all going to let you go back to Lima by yourselves? Second, we got an SOS from Mr. Schue saying that after coming in fourth at Nationals last year, and the fact that six seniors graduated, he only had three people interested," Kurt explained.

Seeing where this was going, I stepped forward, but too late. Leah was already right in front of the stage with her arms crossed over her tiny chest.

"What makes you think any of us want to join?" she asked.

Mom looked angry at the outburst. Better Leah than me.

"Leah!"

"I'm just saying. Some of us have reputations to uphold. Some of us have no musical talent to speak of. And some of us just aren't that into singing."

"And that's okay," Blaine told her, "but those of you who are..."

"But don't you all see how this isn't fair?"

"We'll discuss this later," mom told her with a tone that ended the conversation.

It was dead silent in the room. Uncle Kurt did his nervous laugh and grabbed a mic.

"Okay...let's sing!"

All the adults who were moving got up on stage and Kurt and Blaine started them off.

"_We go together like rama lama lama kadinga da dinga dong_  
_Remembered forever as shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yippity boom de boom_  
_Chang chang changity chang she-bop_  
_That's the way it should be_  
_Wa-ooh Yeah!_"

This was embarrassing.

"Dude, your mom is so hot!"

I turned around and rolled my eyes at Jonathan Ellis, another senior I had history with.

"You're an idiot."

"No, seriously. Now I see why you're so hot."

"Gross."

My mom and dad stepped up to the front.

"_When we go out night_  
_And the stars are shining bright_  
_Up in the skies above_  
_Or at the high school dance_  
_Where you can find romance_  
_Maybe it might be love..._"

I watched Leah slink to the back of the room to avoid eye contact with anyone.

"Let's dance," Jonathan whispered in my ear.

"Not a chance."

I turned and made a bee line for the restroom until the song was over.

* * *

**Xander**

I watched Eliza Puckerman leave the room, wondering what was wrong. I considered going after her, but thought better of it. She could be kind of scary sometimes, not as scary as her sister, though.

Leah was in a corner with Aria Lopez-Pierce and Lynn Chang. They were pretty close to where I was and didn't seem to notice me. I eased a little closer, close enough to hear what they were talking about.

"This is going to suck so bad."

Leah's tone was flat.

"At least we're all going together."

Lynn's optimism surprised me.

"I just don't even want to think about it."

"What are your moms gonna do in Lima? I mean, they're Julliard trained dancers," Leah asked.

"They're going to open a new dance studio."

"What about your parents, Lynn?" Leah inquired.

"Well, Aria's moms offered my dad a job at their studio and my mom got offered a job as the drama teacher at McKinley."

"Oh my God, how embarrassing."

"You're telling me! What about you, Leah?"

Leah sighed.

"My dad got a job in this counseling center. I have no clue what my mom's gonna do. I mean, she's a Broadway legend and she went to college to be a Broadway legend. It's not like she could just be a teacher or something."

"Well, maybe she could."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure plenty of people would pay to have their kids taught to sing by Broadway legend Rachel Berry Puckerman."

The room burst into applause at the end of the song and I couldn't hear anything else.

"Thank you! It's officially karaoke time! First on the list is Eliza Puckerman!"

Eliza emerged out of nowhere and got up on stage. Her mom handed her a mic bedazzled in red rhinestones.

"Thank you."

She nodded.

"Well, I better get up there. I told her I'd dance back up," Lynn told the other.

"Boo," Leah grunted.

* * *

**Leah**

It had only mildly surprised me when Lynn went on stage to dance for Eliza. I knew dancing was her one true love and I couldn't blame her for taking every opportunity to do it. But when Arielle Lopez-Pierce walked on stage, I thought the apocalypse had come.

Arielle and Eliza aren't the best of friends. Arielle hated how cocky Eliza could be and Eliza thought Arielle was kind of a bitch. The only explanation I could come up with for these two collaborating was that Eliza needed a second back up dancer and Arielle wanted to show off.

"Hi my name is Eliza Puckerman and I'll be singing _Gimme A Man_ from Mama Mia. Hit it!"

Aria and I leaned back against the wall to watch.

"_Half past twelve_  
_And I'm watchin' the late show in my flat all alone_  
_How I hate to spend the evening on my own_  
_Autumn winds_  
_Blowing outside my window as I look around the room_  
_And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom_  
_Is there a man out there?_  
_Someone to hear my prayer?_"

All the boys from our school were whistling and screaming.

"_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_  
_Won't somebody help me chase these shadows away?_  
_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_  
_Take me through the darkness to the break of the day..._"

My dad had his arms crossed and a mean look on his face. My mom was patting his arm, trying to comfort him, but she looked uncomfortable.

"_Movie stars_  
_Find the end of the rainbow with that fortune to win_  
_It's so different from the world I'm livin' in_  
_Tired of TV_  
_I open the window and I gaze into the night_  
_But there's nothing there to see, no one in sight_  
_Is there a man out there?_  
_Someone to hear my prayer?_"

As much as my sister and I fight, even I can't deny she can sing, but the real stars to me were Lynn and Arielle. Their dancing made the performance as great as it was.

"_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_  
_Won't somebody help me chase these shadows away?_  
_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_  
_Take me through the darkness to the break of the day..._"

The guys were going crazy and my dad wasn't having it. Luckily, the performance was almost over so he wouldn't have to suffer through much more, until she got off stage and all the guys tried to ask her out.

When she walked off the stage after excessive cheering and bowing, our dad was waiting in the wings to be absolutely sure his little Princess was safe. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the stage.

"Next up is Mackenzie Chang!" Kurt announced.

Lynn's sister ran up on stage excitedly. She nodded at her dad and he pressed the play button on the karaoke machine.

"_Somehow everything's gonna fall_  
_Right into place_  
_If we only had a way to make it all_  
_Fall faster every day_  
_If only time flew like a dove_  
_Well God make it fly_  
_Faster than I'm falling in love..._

_This time we're not givin' up_  
_Let's make it last forever_  
_Screamin' hallelujah_  
_We'll make it last forever..._"

In my opinion Mack was the prettiest Chang sibling and definitely the nicest. Not that I didn't think Lynn was pretty, just that Mack was prettier. Her brother kind of looked like a girl, too, which was kind of weird.

"_Holding on to patience wearing thin_  
_I can't force these eyes to see the end_  
_If only time flew like a dove_  
_We could watch it fly and just keep looking up..._

_This time we're not givin' up_  
_Let's make it last forever_  
_Screamin' hallelujah_  
_We'll make it last forever..._

_And we've got time on our hands_  
_Got nothin' but time on our hands_  
_Got nothin' but, got nothin' but_  
_Got nothin' but time on our hands..._"

People cheered, but not as much as they did for my sister. Part of me felt bad for Mack. Out of her siblings, I felt she was the most talented as far as singing goes. Lynn was definitely the best dancer.

As she finished the song, the crowd burst into applause. Mack bowed and left the stage. I watched her walk back to her group of friends from school as Kurt announced the next person.

* * *

**Mason**

I walked up on stage to cheering and a lot of surprise. Most people never really thought about me singing because it's not something I do all the time, even though my mom's on Broadway. Well, I was only doing this because she said it would be a nice way to say goodbye to my friends and New York.

"So...yeah...I'm gonna sing...uh, some Styx."

My mom was beaming and I actually felt bad for what I was about to do. I nodded at Mike and he pressed the play button.

"_Don't sit on the plexiglass toilet_  
_Said the mama to her son_  
_Wipe the butt clean with the paper_  
_Make it nice for everyone_  
_Don't sit down on the plexiglass toilet, yeah!_"

People had already started laughing and I think a big part of it was the choreography I was doing. My mom had her face in one hand and my dad was holding back a laugh.

"_A boy of five stands close to the toilet_  
_Holds the lid up with one hand_  
_Won't let go the lid for fear that_  
_On his banana it will land_  
_Don't sit down on the plexiglass toilet, yeah!_"

My dad lost it at the banana part and my mom slapped his arm and shook her head. Oops.

"_Boy grows up, he eats the enchilada_  
_With the sauce that burns the heart_  
_Family comes to visit family_  
_Mama says don't belch and fart..._"

Most everyone lost it, even the adults. The only one who wasn't laughing was my mom. But really it was her fault. She made me sing.

"_Don't sit on the plexiglass toilet_  
_Said the mama to her son_  
_Wipe the butt clean with the paper_  
_Make it nice for everyone_  
_Don't sit down on the plexiglass toilet, yeah!_

_Everybody sing!_"

A bunch of the guys actually did join in which only made my mom's face even redder. But after two more little verses, it was over. I walked off the stage to roaring cheers and applause.

"I can't believe you did that!" my mom yelled over the noise.

"Come on, babe, it was funny!" my dad reasoned.

She glared at him and finally he shrugged.

"Go. Just go. I can't even deal with you right now," she told me.

So I went back to my table and was greeted with pats on the back and laughter.

A few more guys from school went up and I wondered where Leah was and why mom hadn't forced her on stage to bring back some honor to the family. I spotted her with Aria and Lynn in a corner and figured she was actively avoiding the stage.

* * *

**Leah**

After Mason's stunt, I was sure mom would be searching for me. She found me about fifteen minutes later.

"It's your turn, Leah," she said.

I sighed.

"I have put on a frilly dress. I have put on make up and high heels. My hair has been sprayed enough to make a new hole in the ozone layer. Can I please, _please_ not do this?"

"Why are you making this a big deal? We sing as a family all the time!"

"I'm not making it a big deal, I just don't feel like singing."

"Get up here, Leah!" Blaine called.

"Ugh."

"See? Please go. Please?"

I rolled my eyes and made my way to the stage. There was an acoustic guitar and stool off to one side. I grabbed both and dragged them to the front. I strummed the first few chords of the song and started singing.

"_Another turning point_  
_A fork stuck in the road_  
_Tongue grabs you by the wrist_  
_Directs you where to go_  
_So make the best of this test and don't ask why_  
_It's not question but a lesson learned in time_

_It's something unpredictable_  
_But in the end is right_  
_I hope you had the time of your life..._"

I glared at my mom for a second as I played. I wanted her to know that I wasn't happy about leaving.

"_So take the photographs_  
_And still frames in your mind_  
_Hang it on a shelf_  
_In good health and good time_  
_Tattoos and memories_  
_And dead skin on trial_  
_For what it's worth_  
_It was worth it all the while_

_It's something unpredictable_  
_But in the end is right_  
_I hope you had the time of your life..._"

My parents exchanged a look.

"_It's something unpredictable_  
_But in the end is right_  
_I hope you had the time of your life..._"

Everyone clapped as I walked off the stage. I had kind of killed the party mood, but I figured Beth would get it going again.

* * *

**Rachel**

In the end, the party was a hit and everyone had a great time. Everyone but Leah and Eliza. At first, Eliza had loved it. She was getting tons of attention and boys were fawning over her, but then I think it sunk in that we're leaving.

Leah went to change before everyone was even gone and I hadn't seen her since. Noah came over to help clean.

"Great party," he said, grinning.

"I guess," I sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"The girls," I told him.

He nodded.

"I mean, Eliza was fine until Leah went up on stage."

"It's tough. I mean we're moving them across the country and I don't think they really understand why."

I sighed.

"It's not like they've never been to Lima. We go every year."

"Yeah, to Finn's memorial. And occasionally to visit their grandparents. We go to Lima about three times a year. And we never stay long. We're taking them away from what they know and they're teenagers, babe. That's gonna be hard."

"I knew we should have just done Hanukkah at my dads' house."

"Look, we'll talk to them. They'll come around."

I nodded hesitantly and continued cleaning up.

* * *

**Super long chapter ftw! :) Hope you liked it.**

**Songs:  
**"We Go Together" from Grease  
"Gimme A Man" from Mama Mia (or by Abba)  
"Hallelujah" by Paramore  
"Plexiglass Toilet" by Styx  
"(Good Riddance) Time Of Your Life" by Green Day


	6. A Whole New World

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any songs performed in this story. This is purely a work of fiction.

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter took so long!

* * *

**Harrison**

My dads insisted the whole family go to the airport to pick up the exchange kid. Surprisingly Macy had been the one to protest.

"Why do I have to go? He's gonna live here for the next year, it's not like waiting an hour to meet him is so bad."

Papa sighed.

"Because he's new in this country and because he's going to be our guest and because it's a nice gesture."

Macy frowned and rolled her eyes, which was rare and meant Papa had to call in the big guns.

"Dave, can you handle this, please?"

Dad stepped in immediately.

"Sweetheart, we all have to do things we don't wanna do sometimes."

She gave him a cold, dead look.

"Sometimes I have to take out the trash on Papa's day or..."

"Okay, that's not helping."

Dad grinned and turned the conversation around.

"I don't understand why you're fighting this. It's not that big a deal. And it's not like you."

Macy bit her lip, but stood her ground. Stella groaned and rolled her eyes.

"She probably has a date with a ghost."

Papa gave Stella a curt look.

"I just...I wanted to..."

I could see the wheels turning but there was no way out. She sighed, defeated.

"Yeah, fine, let's just go."

"That was easy," Dad joked.

Papa shook his head at him.

Macy really wanted to ride with me, but so did Stella.

"Let Macy have this one," I told Stella.

"Ugh. Why do you baby her?"

"I don't! But you _were_ pretty mean to her."

"Was not!"

"Besides, Dad's car is just as cool as mine."

Stella huffed and rode with our dads.

The airport was crowded, busy, and noisy. Dad held up a sign that Stella had drawn with the kid's name on it. Everyone agreed it was cheesy, but we had no clue what the guy looked like.

We waited for about twenty minutes before a tall, tanned guy with tousled dirty blonde hair, blue green eyes, and diamond studs in his ears stood in front of us.

"Hello," he said, flashing a winning smile.

"Hi! I'm Stella!"

She rushed forward and offered her hand. Instead of shaking it, he took it and kissed it lightly.

"It's a pleasure," he told her.

Stella grinned.

"Totally."

I cleared my throat and casually stepped in front of her.

"Harrison. You can call me Harry."

* * *

**Rook**

The family wasn't exactly what I had expected, but I was just glad to be away from my overbearing father. I was free to to follow my true passion, if only for a year. Surely with a family with two dads, they'd support the arts. And they seemed nice enough.

"Harrison. You can call me Harry."

"Nice to meet you," I told him, shaking his hand.

His mahogany and amber eyes bore into my emerald green eyes and his grip on my hand was a bit tight. Clearly, he was a man who protected his sisters with everything in him. I respect that.

"We're the dads."

Harry stepped away as a tall, muscular man stepped forward with his hand outstretched. Harry resembled him.

"I'm Dave, this is my husband Sebastian."

He was beaming proudly. I shook both their hands.

"I'm Ethan Rookstone, but please, call me Rook."

The youngest hadn't introduced herself yet, but one thing I'd been told about my host family was their names.

"You must be Macy," I said, holding out a hand.

She nodded and shook my hand.

"You must be tired and hungry. How about we grab a bite," Sebastian suggested.

"That would be wonderful, thanks."

We walked out of the airport and the valet brought two cars round. One was a black Chevy Camaro hardtop, looking to be a late '60s model. The other was a '65 Mustang convertible, cherry red with white racing stripes.

"We brought two cars so there would be plenty of room for everyone and for your bags."

Dave offered to take my luggage and loaded whatever would fit into the boot of the Mustang. The rest went to the boot of the Camaro.

"So who do I go with?" I asked.

"We thought you can Harry could ride together to give you a little extra time to get to know each other since you'll have to share a room," Dave said.

"I'll ride with them!" Stella piped up quickly.

Dave caught her by the shirt as she started towards us.

"No you won't. Let's go."

"But Daddy!"

"Nope. In the car. Now."

I grinned at her as I went round to the passenger's side of the Camaro. She smiled back slightly as her dad led her to the Mustang.

* * *

**Arielle**

I looked up when my bedroom door opened unexpectedly and took out my earbuds.

"What?"

Mami sighed.

"I said dinner will be ready soon."

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat, mi amour."

I frowned but didn't respond, which prompted my Mami to come sit at the end of my bed.

"I know this isn't ideal. I know you really wanted to stay in New York but your mom and I just felt this was best for our family. If we would have stayed in New York while all the people you literally grew up with moved, you would have been miserable."

She had a point but I wasn't about to tell her that.

"I just don't get it, why everyone moved. I know that Finn guy was your friend but that doesn't mean we all have to live here just because he's dead."

"Oh, mija, it's not about Finn. Look, before any of us had our kids, we knew we wanted to stick together. Always. This is us sticking to a pact."

"But why here?"

"This is going to sound stupid, but the glee club was what brought all of us together. If it weren't for that stupid club, I don't know if I would even be with your mom."

That took me by surprise.

"What? Why?"

"Because it was in the glee club that I learned to love myself. If it weren't for the New Directions, I probably would have stayed in the closet, married an NBA or NFL player, and you would be a totally different kid."

I wasn't sure what exactly to say to that. What do you say when your Mami tells you she would have married a guy if it wasn't for some stupid club?

"You'll be fine here. You've got friends already and that's better than any new kid could ever hope for."

I have _one_ friend here, but she didn't need to know that.

"Dinner's ready!" Mom called from downstairs.

"Let's go eat. Just a little something."

I sighed but got up. The smell of lasagna wafted up the stairs and my stomach gurgled.

"Not hungry, huh?"

"Whatever," I huffed, walking past Mami to the stairs.

I really love lasagna.

Aria was setting the table as Mom brought the lasagna to the middle of the table.

"A, can you get the salad dressing from the fridge?" Mom asked.

"Sure."

I grabbed all the dressings we had. Vinaigrette for Mami, Thousand Island for Mom, Cesar for me, and Ranch for Aria.

"Okay, let's dig in."

Aria grabbed the spatula first and eased a fairly large piece of lasagna onto her plate. Then she made the tiniest salad ever and drowned it in ranch dressing.

"Eat a little more salad, please, Aria," Mami said.

She picked up a little bit more and swished it around in her ranch. Mami rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I'm not having this argument," she grumbled.

"So, are either of you going to audition for glee club when school starts?" Mom asked.

She was trying to seem casual, but I could tell it meant a lot to both of my moms.

"I'm more of a dancer than a singer," I answered, taking a bite of lasagna.

"Well so was I. Mike and I got our own dance feature a couple times."

"And you can sing. We've all heard you."

I shrugged. Honestly, I just wanted to test the waters first. Being a new kid is hard enough, being a new kid and a dork was social suicide. I'm not saying popularity is everything, but it can get you pretty far in life.

* * *

**Frankie**

Since moving to Lima, Ohio my brother, Dom, and I fight even more than usual. I think it's mostly because we're both pissed about moving to this podunk town and partially because there's nothing else to do here. My dad's shop was doing well, which meant that they both came home tired, which meant that Dom would find any excuse to pick a fight with me.

It was close to 4:00, so I went up to my room. I didn't feel much like getting into it with Dom today. I put in my headphones and closed my eyes, sinking back into my pillows.

Two hours later there was a knock on my door. I jumped and ripped my earbuds out, realizing I'd fallen asleep. My mom stuck her head in the door.

"Hey, dinner's here. We ordered pizza."

"Okay."

She left and I got up and followed her to the kitchen.

Dom had four slices on his plate and big glass of Coke.

"Well if it isn't Sleeping Not-So-Beauty," Dom said as I entered the room.

He leaned back and smirked, thinking his comment was clever.

"That's so funny, Dom. Did you come up with that all by yourself? I know how hard thinking for oneself is when one is as stupid as you are."

He made to rise.

"Hey! Stop it, the both of you!" Dad said firmly, pointing to both of us.

I grabbed a couple slices of pizza and sat as far from my asshole brother as possible.

The rest of the conversation was pretty normal. Dad talked about cars and the shop. Dom boasted about his mechanical prowess. Mom talked about going to the gym. When the conversation turned to me, I didn't really know what to talk about.

"My day was fine," I told them, shrugging.

"Well, how do you feel about starting at this new school? Nervous? Excited?" Mom asked.

"I don't know. It's still a few weeks away."

"I'm sure you're nervous."

"I haven't thought about."

"Okay."

Luckily my parents knew when not to push me.

After dinner I offered to clean up while my parents watched a movie in the living room and Dom went out to the garage to lift weights. I put the leftover pizza in the fridge, washed the plates, and wiped the crumbs from the table. When I was done, I started for the stairs.

"You wanna watch the movie? It's Fast And Furious."

My dad grinned at me, making it hard to say no. Still, I wanted to be alone.

"Nah, I'm pretty beat," I told them.

"Oh."

"I'm just gonna play a little PS3 and go to bed."

"Okay. Well, good night."

"G'night."

I went up to my room, dragging my feet. This town was so boring and being new sucked so bad. I missed Maui. I missed the ocean. I missed surfing, sunbathing, and running on the beach. There was none of that here and it was suffocating.

I shut my door behind me and opened the window. I swung my leg over and put my foot through one of the squares in the ivy covered lattice by my window. I held the lattice with one hand and swung my other leg over. I climbed up onto the flat roof and scooted back a little until I could lay down and stare up at the sky.

The moon was coming out and a few stars twinkled in a dark blue-grey sky. It was relaxing up here, like I was in my own little world. Being on the roof had always been comforting to me. Even at our old house in Maui, if I felt like shit I'd climb up on the roof and look at the moon. I always like to imagine that somewhere out there, my soul mate - or whatever you want to call it is - looking at the moon and wondering when she's gonna meet me.

I stayed on the roof until I heard Dom come in and shut his bedroom door. I climbed back into my window feeling at peace for the moment. It's amazing what just staring at the sky for a couple of hours can do.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and for being so patient! It's probably going to be a while between chapters on this story (at least for a while) just because I'm still working on my other story (and I feel bad because they wait forever for a chapter that's like half as long as these) and because I make these chapters fairly long. They might start being longer but I don't know. It depends on how fast I can write the chapters (and how long y'all are willing to wait). Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you get a little sense of the family relationships.**


End file.
